dimensionsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mythology
Within the Dimensions universe, there is a particular history and mythology centring on Goddramon, the creator of the central Dimensions universe. This page concerns that mythology and the effect it has on the present day within the post catalysm universe. Goddramon and the Eternal Conflict He/she is of unknown origins, but Goddramon was present at the birth of the universe. However, due to the Problem of Evil, no such being could possibly exist, let alone stabilise, so his/her personality and form ended up split into two beings: Harmony and Chaos, the power of Goddramon split between them. Harmony's abilities revolve around creation, whilst Chaos' revolve around destruction, neither being both Omnibenevolent and Omnipotent. The pair ended up hating each other, however, and their conflict and constant competition for supremacy lead to the formation of the structure of the universe. Harmony's creations succeeded, and Chaos found himself unable to create anything particularly useful. Chaos began to tamper in Harmony's seemingly perfect creations: volcanoes on planets, the inevitable death of stars and everything, the random mutation of life forms, the breaking of the universe into four and then the subsequent splitting of each the universe into a World of Matter and a World of Ideas. Each action inadvertently progressed the universe. But there was a problem, resulting from Harmony's very nature, in that every single one of her actions created an opposite reaction. Humans and their free will manifested as darkness, their ideas becoming the nature of the both the World of Ideas and the World of Matter, although manifesting in physical form only in the former. Foreseeing the problem, and for once, acting together (on the fear they would be destroyed a being equal in power to themselves), Harmony and Chaos attempted to seal the darkness away, but it would simply continue to grow and manifest from humans, their thoughts and their actions. As a final attempt to sway the odds in case the darkness were ever to return, Harmony, with aid from Chaos, produced nine humans who had abilities beyond humanity. But the power of their creators, if at full strength, would inevitably awake them, so the First of the Nine was separated from the rest, and the powers of Destiny and Fate were created so that if he were ever needed, he would return in order to awaken the rest. However, the sheer expenditure of energy by Harmony and Chaos, both now running on finite supplies, meant they were forced to make a choice: recombine or change themselves to avoid their inevitable end. Harmony supported the former, reluctantly, but Chaos refused, breaking his mind from his power and manifesting each as a different being. Harmony, her alternative of recombining now extinguished, knew she now had to do the same to survive. Her final act was to put in place insurance so that, were Chaos or Harmony ever to die, they would be reincarnated as another being soon after, much like the Angels they had created. And so, humanity began. Elaboration on 'The Grudge' (from an explanation in the interview from Digi9346) As for the spark, it was basically that they simply got sick of having to put up with each other as Goddramon for eternity. I mean, we are talking about one being with two naturally opposed and otherwise incompatible beings in it, and so to resolve the age old Problem of Evil they ended up breaking into two. Both were omnipotent except when it came to the other, hence their irritation with each other since one aimed for creation and the other destruction, and their attempts at the opposite were typically...rubbish (hence the pebbles, and natural disasters). Chaos began to mess with perfect creation more than Harmony messed with destruction, however, leading to a lot of problems (but also the advent of things 'having their time', AKA Fate, and entropy which created flow and change to the universe, as well as mutation of life forms, and the breaking into four quadrants and into two worlds, one of matter (Real World) and one of ideas (Digital World)). However, Harmony, being harmonious, created equal and opposite reactions in everything she tried, and Chaos couldn't destroy everything of darkness and evil intent that she created. That's why they worked together to make Angels to overcome the perfect balance, but, of course, they created the Demons in the process since it didn't go to plan. Knowing that it hadn't all worked, they stuck Ryder in another universe they created (to prevent the other Angels awakening, along with 'whatever else they had made' (which they weren't all that sure of at that point)) and created Destiny as a counter to the Fate which Chaos had inadvertently created. Destiny would ensure that, were the worst to happen and that this evil did manifest in the worst possible form, Ryder would be brought back, unlocking the Angels and hopefully saving everything. Hopefully. With all this came the final kicker that they'd used up so much energy and imbalanced themselves so much in creating all this that they couldn't sustain their forms - so here is the critical point for them if that's what you're really looking for. Harmony, being harmonious and all, wanted to become Goddramon again. Chaos, however, disagreed, breaking the power which threatened to destroy him from him as a concept (as Megidramon in the World of Ideas) and keeping his mind separate as a human (in the World of Matter), also making sure both sides were immortal and had powers beyond normal humans or the creatures in the World of Ideas which later became known as Digital Monsters. Seeing no other option, Harmony was forced to do the same, creating Sakuyamon Kabuki Mode (the first of the Priestesses) and her human form which she had an intricate link with. The perception abilities and magical sense of the Kabuki mode was handed down through the line of Renamon in the Kabuki Village which the Priestess created, taking the Priestess line down through the ages nice and neatly. Chaos wasn't so neat: Megidramon's Hazard ended up manifesting randomly and infused with Digimon like Lucemon and MirageGaogamon (who have the Hazard on their form). Harmony and Chaos as humans Harmony and Chaos, inevitably, were not to let such a trifling matter as being human prevent their squabble. Both would fight endlessly, in the World of Ideas or the World of Matter, with billions of innocent victims in the process. They would rarely actually meet, they would pursue each other whenever they could, armies and assassins exchanged between them as human history was laid in tatters behind them. Aiming to pursue some level of peace in order to allow humanity to progress at all, their battles tended to move to the World of Ideas, but as humanity progressed, processing more and more ideas and data, the World of Ideas began to be changed by them. The construction of the Atanasoft-Berry Computer, the ABC, the first fully functional electro-mechanical computer, created a permanent link between the Real and Ideas worlds, as data was converted to an electronic form. Nonetheless, whilst ABC was able to create a link, it was still unable to actually do any more than simply lay a basic foundation and gridmap across the world, creating and cemementing its Digital and Electronic structure and continuing to have a role today by creating the many 'Digital' elements of what is now known as the Digital World. ABC also acted to network the four quadrants of the Digital World together, providing a link between them where there previously was none, and producing a realm known as the 'Apex' in the centre. Once its real world form, a 'Physical' form, was lost, it would be expected that the system it had created in the Digital World would cease functioning, but on the contrary. It became part of the Digital World's matrices, becoming the first being beyond Chaos, Harmony and their partners to transfer between the two worlds, acquiring a level of sentience in the process. ABC's influence was not to go to waste. In 1946, ENIAC started functioning, networking ideas and beginning to clone and emulate the basic creatures that already lived there. These were creatures formed from the ideas of man. The virus and data type partners of Chaos and Harmony were scanned, and the former was particularly of interest to ENIAC, which created a new type in order to combat threats like him, Vaccine type, the artificial 'third type' that established a concept of 'Good' and 'Evil' in the Digital World, previously non-existent concepts. Previously, data was a type formed from information, and virus was a type formed from the control and streamlining of information. Vaccine, on the other hand, acted to bloat data by preventing streamlining, allowing the Digital World's populace to increase exponentially. And indeed, ENIAC ended up like ABC, being dismantled in real life, but establishing itself as part of the Digital World, in this case in the centre of the Apex. Nonetheless, a shaky balance began in what became known as the Digital World, even when it was latched onto and greatly progressed by a college project led by the Monster Makers. The beings, always formed of data, became far more pronounced, the levels which the partners of Chaos and Harmony benefited from becoming available to all Digimon. ENIAC began to develop, taking in a role as supervisor of the Digital World, but its growing sentience gave it a thirst for power and full control. With its sentience came a personality, and it slowly established itself as Yggdrasil. The corruption of Yggdrasil's data from the later Cataclysm was to catalyse his subsequent actions, and cause massive memory-loss to his systems, resulting in the loss of most of its selfless nature it had previously retained part of, as well as many of its memories of meeting and aiding figures like Ryo Akiyama in the past. As the world networks became far more manifest, travel between the Real and Digital Worlds became practically impossible for Chaos and Harmony, who were stranded in reality without their partners, and hence, without their powers. The situation changed, of course, when Hypnos, a part of the SIGNT project, was formed in the Southern Quadrant, where it just happened that Chaos and Harmony both were incarnated, within a few miles of each other. The rest, they say, is history. The Angels The Demons